Generally, containers such as teapots, cups or the like are designed to attract users' attention or interest by their special configuration, shape or colors. Cups designed for kids have beautiful colors or lovely marks so that kids are willing to use the cups and commercial benefits are gained. That is to say, the manufacturers or the designers of cups for kids exert a lot of effort to produce something that grasps children's interest. It is difficult to make a significant breakthrough in designing cups to have brand new shapes or colors that kids can enjoy.
The present invention intends to provide a movable decorative member which can be rotated and/or movable on the outside of the cup.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional container such as cups.